Driver circuits are used to regulate current and/or voltage through components or other circuits. In power electronics, driver control switch devices, such as transistors, in switched mode converters, can include an arrangement of switch devices. As an example, metal oxide field effect transistors (MOSFETs or FETs) can be employed as output devices in many applications including amplifiers, power supplies, motor drivers and relays. Thus, a driver circuit needs to be configured with an appropriate strength to drive the gate of the FET at a drive strength at which the FET was designed and fabricated to operate.